Nicole Saito
ニコル|Saitō Nikoru}} is one of the members of 22/7 idol group. She was voiced by Mei Hanakawa, and is now voiced by Uta Kawase. She is a virtual YouTuber. Appearance Nicole has warm blonde hair that reaches past her chin, just above her shoulders, and side bangs that cover her left eyebrow. She has green-blue eyes that can sometimes appear grey. She wears a blue ribbon in her hair. In the anime, Nicole's skin tone has a pink hue. Nicole is taller than Sakura Fujima but shorter than Ayaka Tachikawa. Her character was designed by Kurehito Misaki. Personality Nicole is described as stoic and "The Idol". During her PV, it is said in the Magazine interview with Nicole, that Miu reads, that Nicole stood out as a "more professional member" since 22/7's debut. She is hardworking, has a clear image of her future and dreams and strives to become the ideal idol.https://www.jame-world.com/en/article/147582-interview-with-22-7-at-anime-expo-2018.html Although, Nicole can tend to be a little harsh and uptight. She likes rabbits.https://227anime.com/character/#8 Nicole hates people who apologise immediately. Biography Nicole's hometown is Kanagawa.Keisanchuu, Episode 2Fan Report of Warikirenai Live http://nanalab.hatenablog.com/entry/warikirenailive It is stated in her PV that she started learning dancing since she was in grade four, influenced by a performer called Rei Ayano in a popular TV show she watched. Relationships Miu Takigawa: In Nicole's PV, it is shown that Miu look up to Nicole. However, as seen in Miu's PV, Nicole seems to be quite harsh with Miu, such as when she ignores Miu's greeting to her. Sakura Fujima: Miyako Kono: In chapter 3 of the Manga, Miyako is frustrated when Nicole criticises Miyako's dancing, and Miyako snaps back by saying she would never understand how hard it was because Nicole was naturally talented. Although later Miyako finds out that Nicole is the one practicing the hardest of them all, and Miyako apologises and asks Nicole to teach her the dance. Once Miyako was able to do the dance, Nicole though it was cute, although she wouldn't admit it. Reika Sato: Jun Toda: Akane Maruyama: Ayaka Tachikawa: Mikami Kamiki: Yuki Tojo: Tsubomi Hiragi: Cast Commentary Discography #Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta #Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita #Rikaisha #Nani mo Shite Agerarenai #Muzui Etymology means to worship and means wisteria. Videos The Diary of Our Days Character PV= |-| Anime Character Introduction PV= Gallery Nicole Saito original.png|Original design by Kurehito Misaki Nicole Saito Idol.png|Anime idol costume, likely based off of the Nananiji Live costume Nicole Character Design Sheet.jpg|Anime Character Design Sheet DAMGVfjUwAA2zNx.jpg|Kurehito Misaki Autographed Illustration Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_12.57.23_am.png|Keisanchuu Profile Nicole Nicole Saito Youtube Banner.jpg|Nicole's YouTube Banner NewType Magazine May 2017 Nicole Saito.jpg|NewType Magazine May 2017 NewType Magazine October 2017 Nicole Saito & Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine October 2017 NewType Magazine February 2018 Nicole Saito & Miyako Kono.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2018 NewType Magazine May 2018 Reika Sato & Nicole Saito.jpg|NewType Magazine May 2018 NewType Magazine September 2018 Nicole Saito & Akane Maruyama.jpg|NewType Magazine September 2018 NewType Magazine January 2020 Miu Takigawa & Nicole Saito.jpg|NewType Magazine January 2020 NewType Magazine February 2020 Nicole Saito, Sakura Fujima & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2020 Quotes Trivia * Nicole introduced herself as being from France at the Warikirenai Live on 2018.02.27. But in the more recent Keisanchuu Episode 2, her profile stated that her hometown was Kanagawa. * Nicole's original design also depicts her with soley green eyes, but her official illustration changed them to blue-green. * Nicole's motto and favorite quote is "Talent is given to those who can show effort." * Nicole resemblances Midori Tokiwa from Tamako Market. References Category:Characters Category:22/7 Members